


Once Upon A Twitch Stream

by thatoneshygirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Desire, Falling In Love, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneshygirl/pseuds/thatoneshygirl
Summary: After George admits the admiration he has for Dream, both of their worlds light up, late nights of deep conversations, questions they never thought they would never ask each other, days of sleepless nights, commitments they never thought they would make, unspoken words, and finding out what and who they really are as people or as a couple.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Putting the Key in the Lock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at making a fan fic, and my first ever time posting one as well. I have no hope in people seeing this and I am really only posting this out of boredom and the fact that I know I'm going to have a feeling of guilt if I don't post this. I also know that this isn't even close as good to any fan fics I've ever read before, example: Heat Waves, but hopefully I can get better through doing this, because think it would be a very fun thing to do in my spare time, and it would be an awesome way to let out my emotions, and turn my ideas for writing into reality. Anyways now to talking more about the actual fan fic its self, this is the first chapter out of two I've made so far. I'm not really set on the name of this chapter or the name I chose for this whole fic, but here goes nothing, chapter 1, putting the key in the lock:

When Dream got to the door of his apartment he let out a sigh of relief before inserting the key into the lock. He had just come back from a long day of being on the road. Dream doesn’t like to drive all that much, but when it comes to family, it doesn't matter anymore. He hadn't seen his sister, Kelly, in almost a year since she was now living in New York, after she graduated college (NYU) she decided to stay in New York, she had fallen in love with the city and decided not to leave. 

He still remembers the day when his whole family was hovering over the bright computer screen, and the way the air was filled with suspense, so much it was hard to breath. It was almost in slow motion when they found out Kelly had been accepted, they all flung their arms into the air and around each other in celebration. NYU was his sister's dream college for as long as he could remember, he smiled at the thought of the memory and turned the key, unlocking the door. 

Dream put his bags down in the entryway of his home, he felt a presence around him, when he looked up he saw it was George, “Hey, I thought you would be asleep, it’s almost 2 in morning…” Dream said sweetly to George. George was staying with Dream, they both didn’t know for how long, but as long as they were able to see each other for at least a few hours it was enough for them. George didn’t respond to Dream, he was just looking at him blankly, almost as if he was waiting for him to notice something. They just both stood there, making eye contact, staring at each other right in the eyes, it was always easy for Dream to get lost in George’s dark eyes, they looked so deep and were mesmerizing. They stayed like this for what felt like more than a few seconds. Dream slowly looked George up and down. Not worried about keeping his voice down because of the time anymore, Dream said surprised, with a smile and a laugh “George, what are you wearing?!” A black and white maid dress, that was what George was wearing. Even though all of the apartment's lights, as far as Dream could see, were off, he could tell perfectly what George was wearing. George broke his stiff gaze and began to smile a little. “Do you like it” George said, moving his arms away from him to lift the sides of the skirt up to show it off more, and looking down while still smiling. Dream could tell even though George wasn't looking towards him, that he was blushing, George blushed a lot, even if he wanted to or not. “Yeah” Dream responded, “stay there, don’t move.” Dream went over to the living room, which was directly left of the entryway of the apartment, and turned on a lamp that gave where George was standing more light so that he could see him better, but was not too much that it broke the mood. He went back to the place he was standing before, in front of George to admire him, he had to look down because of the height difference. First he admired George’s face, he had dark, rich, brown eyes, Dream always liked brown eyes, at one point he wanted brown eyes himself. George had dark pink lips, the kind that were easy to kiss, he looked at his neck and surprisingly sharp jawline, another thing he imagines kissing in the darkness of a bedroom. Dream began imagining different things he didn't mean to think about, he closed his eyes and shook his head a little to escape the intrusive thoughts that invaded his brain. In response George bites his lip and looks down to the floor, leaving Dream to look at George's slim body, which the maid dress surprisingly fits well on. 

> “When did you get this?” Dream asked George, he was surprised at how well he had kept this calm, through all of this. 
> 
> “While you were away, I thought it would be a good one month anniversary gift”. George said shyly 
> 
> * * *

A week before George came to America to visit Dream in Florida, George had asked Dream to go into a private VC with just him in Discord.  There he told Dream that for the past month he had started noticing the small admiration he had for him. 

> “Dream… I… I like you a lot and-” Dream cut George off.
> 
> “I like you too George… a lot.” 

That was the day they started dating and the day they scheduled a flight for George to come to Florida. They planned on renting a furnished apartment for George to stay at that was also close to Dreams house, where Dream was going to stay, but when George was around a week into staying at the apartment, (Around week two of Dream and George dating) Dream decided to pack some clothes and other important things (Like Patches), and moved into the apartment with George. 

> * * *
> 
> “I’m sorry I had to leave George… I’m also sorry I didn’t get anything for our one month anniversary.” Dream said with a bit of an apologetic, sweet tone.

If Dream was going to be completely honest he forgot that it had been one month of them being together, it only felt like a few days had gone by. 

> “It’s fine, I get it, it’s family. And you being back is probably the best one month anniversary gift I can get.” George said with a smile while also blushing. 

They hadn’t seen each other in five days, Dream walks over to George and pulls him in. They embrace in a strong hug for what seemed like minutes. George feels so small in Dream's arms while he has his head buried into George’s shoulder, he can smell George’s scent, it smells like home, where he’s meant to be. George squirms out of Dream's strong grip to kiss him, he has to stand on the tip of his feet to reach Dreams lips. Naturally Dream picks up George’s small body, cradling him in his arms, and carries him to their bedroom. 

They both wanted to take things slow, they hadn't even seen each other fully naked yet. Dream went to George’s side of the bed and sat him down and went to the closet to change into different clothes, he was currently wearing loose, ripped jeans, and a white t- shirt with an over-sized plaid long sleeved, button-up shirt. So far when they needed to change clothes they would go into the bathroom connected to their bedroom, but today Dream decided he was going to change in front of George, he picked out grey sweats to wear, it was the end of September, and in Florida it was still warm enough to sleep shirtless. All the other nights he had worn a shirt, but today he felt it was time to loosen up a little more with George. Dream went to his side of the bed after putting on his sweatpants, he looked up at George sitting on the bed next to him, George looked back at Dream, he could tell what George was trying to say to him through his eyes, Dream looked away as George walked over to the closet to change. Dream was perfectly fine with this, it meant that George was beginning to be more comfortable with him.

He knows George is in bed next to him when he feels the mattress sink down a little, he turns around to find George’s face inches from his. They both lean in to kiss once more before going to bed.

> “Goodnight Dream.” George says smiling.
> 
> “Goodnight George” Dream says in a soft tone back to George.

George turns around to face the closet, looking away from Dream who inches closer to George, so that they are pressed together like two puzzle pieces, Dream wraps his arm around George's stomach, his warmth makes falling into a deep sleep easier for Dream. 

> 


	2. Walking into Frame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up to George cooking in the kitchen, today was the day they were going to reveal the big news, all they had left to do was press the go live button, and soon everyone would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised that this chapter was going to be longer, so hopefully you don't find it too short. I'm a lot more proud of certain parts of this chapter than the previous one. I'm trying to make it so that each chapter you learn more about Dream or Dream and George as a couple, I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapters because of this, In this chapter specifically you learn a bit more about when Dream and George first met along with other memories.
> 
> Anywayssss... hope you like this chapter <3

The bright light coming through the bedroom window wakes Dream up, as if it’s trying to disrupt him on purpose. He half sits up on the bed, using his arm to prop him up. Dream looks to the left of him where George is meant to be, only to find the light coming through the window mocking him. He smells pancakes, hinting that George may be in the kitchen. “What time is it?” He mutters under his breath followed with a yawn. He looks to the clock on the nightstand to the right of him, 11:27 it reads. Dream lays back down on the mattress with a slight thud, while letting out a sigh, he takes a few minutes to remember where he is in his life. 

For years he’s admired George, but only this summer had he realized the admiration was love, not in a friend or brotherly way, but in a way that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, as a romantic partner. When Geroge had told Dream how he felt his heart felt like exploding out of joy, he could feel as his whole world lit up before him. He remembered talking to George while crying, George didn’t know of course but one point Dream heard George sniffle,

> “Are you crying?!” Dream asked George slightly concerned, while also in a sweet, soft tone. 
> 
> “No” George answered firmly… “Yes” he corrected himself, this time with a more soft tone of voice. 
> 
> “It’s okay George… I’m crying too” Dream said with a smile. 

They both cried together with an occasional laugh every now and then, for what was probably longer than 20 minutes. 

Dream had never asked George how long he had liked him before confessing to him, this, he listed in his head, was a question he wanted to ask George. Dream recalled the first time him and George had kissed. Dream had never shown George what he looked like. George had asked him multiple times before, there were times where he wouldn't talk to him for days because he refused to show George his face. But really Dream wanted the day he showed George what he truly looked like, to be the day he came to America to visit him, and that’s what happened. 

> * * *

Dream stood outside of the departure area in the airport with a sign reading: _Welcome to America George!_

> George’s Point of View: 
> 
> _There it is, the sign, take a deep breath George, take a deep breath, it’s okay, just look up, just look up and look at his face, it’s just a face, just Dreams face. My heart doesn’t need to be beating this fast, it’s just Dreams face…._
> 
> Dreams Point of View: 
> 
> _There he is! He hasn’t spotted me yet… Oh shit! Don’t worry, he hasn’t looked up, he’s just looking at the sign, we're all good, okay… he closed his eyes, that’s fine, he's going to look up any second, it’s fine, my heart is beating so fast holy shit…_
> 
> George’s Point of View: 
> 
> _… Okay I’m going to look up three… two… you go this George… one!_
> 
> Dreams Point of View: 
> 
> _...Oh my god, he opened his eyes, you know what tha-_
> 
> * * *

When George finally looked up to meet my eyes, his jaw fell open slightly and his eyes went wide. He let his suitcase handle fall out of his grip, making it lay on the floor behind him, and dropped the bag he was holding which made it fall to the floor as well. I rushed over to George, letting the sign I was holding lay on the floor next to his bag. We hugged while I swayed him back and forth in my arms. He stayed stiff at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around my waist. 

> “Who knew you were so handsome under that mask” George said, looking up at me once he had squirmed out of my arms . 

Then he leaned up as much as he could to reach my lips, we stayed like this for a few seconds, although it felt as if time had stopped when his lips met mine. My hands were wrapped around George’s waist, I held him up, his feet slightly lifted off the ground, to feel him closer to me. Suddenly he pulled back and looked up at me through his eye lashes and said in a softly spoken tone: 

> “I think I love you Dream”
> 
> “I think I love you too George” 

George blushed at these words, which I responded with by placing my lips on his once again, removing my hands from his waist and placing one hand on George’s jaw and the other on his cheek. I could feel my body radiating with passionate love, my heart was beating so hard I was sure George could feel it himself, we kissed as if no one else existed around us. That was the first time we kissed. 

> * * *

It was very relieving, the walk to the airport parking lot. All of the noise the other people around us were making disappeared into a blurred hum of different tones, and all I could focus on was the way our footsteps were sync, and the fact that me and George were finally united, holding hands. 

After we had left the airport and were driving in my car to the apartment, he asked me something. 

> “Dream?” George said looking over to me, I kept looking straight ahead at the road that was traveling beneath us at a rapid pace, George looked out of the car window on his side “Do you think people were staring at us?” 
> 
> “I’m going to be honest George, probably” At the last word I looked over to George's reflection on the window, his eyes looked sad, “Why?” I said looking back at the road. 
> 
> “I don’t know, what if one of the people that saw us was a fan, do we even know how we're going to reveal this all to them?” George said, still looking out his car window. 
> 
> “We can figure that out when we get to the apartment, okay?” I said facing him, smiling this time.
> 
> “Okay” George said, looking at me this time, smiling back. 
> 
> * * *

“I should probably get up and see what George is doing.” I say to myself under my breath while sitting up, making my legs and feet dangling off of the bed. Today is the day we break the news, we hadn’t even told any of our friends yet. I had told my parents, my older sister, Kelly, and Drista, while George had only told his parents. I get up and walk to the kitchen. 

> “Good Morning sleepy head!” George says with a smile when I sit down on one of the stools for the kitchen island. “When did you wake up” 
> 
> “Around 5 minutes ago” I respond.

George is flipping pancakes, once he's flipped the one that

was cooking and places it on a plate that is on the island behind him along with other pancakes, he walks over to me and gives me a good morning kiss. 

> “Want some pancakes” George says once he’s pulled away from my face, he puts a plate with utensils in front of me, and walks back to the stove, where he starts pouring the last of the pancake batter into the hot pan. 
> 
> “Sure, thank you for getting up and doing all this.” I say while reaching for the plate of pancakes, and placing two on mine. 
> 
> “It’s no big deal, when I got up I thought it would be another great one month anniversary gift” George says, focusing on the pancake batter cooking on the pan. 
> 
> “How long have you been up?” I ask after I ate a little bit of pancake.
> 
> “I got up around 10:45, so not too long ago” 
> 
> I walk over to George and hug him from behind while he watches the pancake batter cook, “Did you already eat?” I say, my chin resting on George's shoulder, mouth inches away from his ear. 
> 
> “Yeah, I finished a little bit ago.” He flips the pancake, once I've moved out of his way, and puts it on the plate with the others. “Do you want anything to drink?” he says walking over to the refrigerator. 
> 
> I sit back down at the stool I was previously sitting in, and begin eating more pancake, “Nope, I’m good” I say, my mouth half full. 
> 
> I watch George grab a bottle of water from the fridge, and walk over to where I'm sitting, “So… are we going to stream today and tell them?” 
> 
> “I really want to George…” I put down the fork I’m holding on my plate, “... but I’m scared” 
> 
> “Don’t be… you know how supporting our fans are… plus they always make jokes about us dating or shipping us, hell! I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them already thought we were dating!” 
> 
> “I know George, that’s why we're doing it” I say confidently, looking up at him, “Let’s go back over our plans, that way we are one hundred percent on the same page.”
> 
> “Okay” George responds back. 
> 
> * * *

Dream had gotten all of the equipment needed for him to stream, including a webcam. George would be in vc with Dream in the apartment office while they were on stream to not give away they were together before they wanted to announce it. They were going to set up the webcam so that George could be in frame while he was sitting, and Dream could as well standing behind George, careful not to show anything more than a small amount of his torso, this was a part of the plan to prove they were together in Florida and to surprise chat with content they never thought they would get. Dream would turn off the camera for the beginning of the stream but when he gave George the go ahead, George would come into the bedroom where Dream was streaming and would turn the camera on once he was in place, Dream would stay out of frame until George felt it was time to have him stand behind the chair he was sitting in. They would explain the situation to chat once they had turned the camera on.

They had a little less than two hours before they wanted to start streaming, so they got right to work, even though there wasn’t all that much they needed to do . They tested how they would fit in the frame until they got it how they wanted, which didn’t take all that long (Around 20 minutes). Now the rest of the hour and a half they had left until they planned on streaming was figuring out some points they wanted to go over about them and mentally preparing. 

It was very hard for them not to tell anyone close to them besides family up until this point, especially Sapnap, they had only told them they were staying in the same apartment, not that they were actually a couple. Dream and George both had a list of people they wanted to watch their stream, which they messaged privately. They also both tweeted out on their main twitter accounts that Dream was going to be streaming at 2 pm eastern time, this obviously caused a lot of feedback, mostly being extremely positive and confused replies, the news also quickly spread from twitter to other social media apps, like tiktok. 

It was around 1:30 when they finished all of this, for the time being they answered any questions they’re friends had, without giving too much information out, until it was finally about time to stream. 

> * * *

Dreams mouse was hovering over the Go live button for the five minutes leading up to two o’ clock. When the five minutes were up Dream and George counted down together in vc, "five… four… three… two… one…" Dream hit the go live button, this was really happening. 

Dream quietly watched with George in vc as the amount of viewers went up. 

> “Hello chat” Dream said quietly, after a minute, “I’m very excited for this steam, but before it really starts I need to know that the notification went out, and that everyone is here.” 
> 
> “Type one in chat if you are here from the notification.” Dream waited until most of the chat was filled with ones. “Okay… since everyone is here that can be, we can start… I know a lot of you know, both me and George tweeted out that I was going to be streaming at 2, and this probably caused a lot of you to come up with ideas for what was happening.” Dream watches as the chat becomes filled with what people's initial thoughts were, “So, I’m just going to get right into it because there's no reason to keep you guys waiting…” 

Dream began typing it’s time to George privately in discord like they planned, he watched the line after George’s name flash for a few seconds before sending the message. 

> “Check your discord messages George” Dream said, his heart beating. 

Dream could hear George’s footsteps getting closer and closer. 

> George opened the door to the bedroom “Hi George” Dream said. 
> 
> “Hi Dream” George responded smiling.

This didn’t seem like much to Dream and George, but they knew that chat could hear that they were no longer talking to each other in a vc, but in real life. George sat down while Dream moved away from the webcams view. 

> “Okay George, whenever you’re ready.” 
> 
> George began to count down, “Three… two… one…” The camera was on, “Hi chat!” George said with a big grin, he held his arms out as if he was confused where he was, “Where am I?!” George said with enthusiasm. 

Chat was going crazy,  _ Where are you? Are you with Dream? Why are we seeing George on Dreams stream right now? What’s happening? Is this the big news?  _

George looked up at Dream, it was time for him to come on camera so they could explain. 

> “Hi chat!” Dream said, walking into frame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Dream and George both saying (I think) I love you to each other this early on is not the best move, but I promise I have something in mind that I don't think would work if I hadn't put it in now, if that makes sense. I also hope that the end of this chapter wasn't too bad, there was a lot going on and it was sorta hard to make it not sound like shit.
> 
> Hopefully this one came off better than my first chapter and longer, I really hope you liked it, and will stay with me on this journey of making this fic. From here on out I want to make my chapters longer, but for this one I had already had it set it my head that this chapter was going to end at the point I ended it on. 
> 
> Sorry the beginning and end notes were so long and jumbled there was a lot I wanted to say but if you liked, hated, or have any feedback on this chapter, feel free to comment anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even if it was in the slightest. This chapter was quite short, I'm really sorry about that, but I promise the next one will be close to double as long, I wanted this one to kind of set up the story, so I didn't make it too long, but if you liked, hated, or have any feedback on this chapter, feel free to comment anything.


End file.
